hetaliafanmadecharactersfandomcom-20200213-history
The State of Oklahoma
Oklahoma is America's 28th (46th state to join the union) state and is one of America's children. Her human name is Henrietta Guthrie-Jones. Appearance Henrietta (or Henri) is a pretty average sized girl. Her long, curly, brown hair is always blowing, as if in a wind, no matter the weather. This symbolizes how windy Oklahoma is at all times of the year. She has a cowlick on the left side of her hair that stands for the Oklahoma Panhandle. She always has a slight sunburn across her nose and cheeks, because of the intense summer heat. At times she can be seen with a feather in her hair, which represents the large Native American population in Oklahoma. She also has a large burn on her shoulder that she got in the Oklahoma City bombing. She usually wears cut-off jean shorts and T-shirt, but when she's at a rodeo or working with her horses or cows she wears long blue jeans and a button-up plaid shirt. She usually wears cowboy boots with everything from casual to evening wear. Personality and Interests She is very rambunctious and fun most of the time, but she can get very sweet and quiet when she needs to. If you get her angry, she will get violent and loud, and her siblings call these her "tornado moments". She gets sad when she talks about the Murrah Building bombing, but she's also proud of her people for pulling through the hard times. She shows cattle at livestock fairs, and she loves the rodeo. Her horse, Alfie, is named after her father Alfred F. Jones (America), and she owns a prize-winning Angus heifer named May-Belle. She wants to be a country-western singer, but doesn't think she's good enough. She can often be heard singing Carrie Underwood songs to Alfie and the state song "Oklahoma!" She also owns a large dog, which she calls Coyote (pronounced Kie-oat). Coyote is a mutt of all different breeds, but is believed to be part coyote (hence his name). She also likes to watch basketball. Her favorite team is the Oklahoma City Thunder, which is Oklahoma's first professional team of any sport. 'Relationships (Note: Only a little bit is based on history.)' 'Alfred F. Jones (America)' Henrietta has a love-hate relationship with her father. She has a grudge against him for uprooting all of the Native Americans from their homes, and she hates the Trail of Tears. But she is also glad that she has such an interesting people in her home. America tends to forget about Henrietta, and she has a bitter attitude toward him for that, too. 'Dalton Jones (Texas)' (Note: This is my version of Texas, not the one on this wiki.) Texas is Henri's older brother. He overshadows her with his fame, but she loves him anyway. They have a bit of a sibling rivalry, but only when it comes to rodeos and sports. 'Kansas' (Note: This is my version of Kansas, not the one on this wiki.) Kansas is technically Henrietta's older sister, but she acts younger and leans on Henri for emotional support. 'Trivia' *'The name Henrietta is also the name of a town in eastern Oklahoma' *'Oklahoma's last name, Guthrie, is the name of her capital before Oklahoma City was made the capital.' *'Her birthday, November 16, is the date Oklahoma became a state.' *'Often, she can be seen with scissor-tailed fly catchers flying around her, which are Oklahoma's state bird.' Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:United States Category:Original character